


A Good Night's Rest

by Thevaen



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kon's antics result in Rukia no longer being able to sleep in the closet, she is given several options, of which sleeping on the floor eventually seems like the best choice. That said, she prefers the unspoken option of crawling into Ichigo's bed instead. Bit of fluff, IchiRuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night's Rest

It started out as a normal day. It honestly did. And it would have continued to be one, if not for a small annoying mod soul throwing himself at the petite shinigami. And as it turned out, everyday furniture such as a closet, is not made for fighting an overly perverted lion off.

As a result of the frantic movements, the board the petite shinigami had been sleeping on for all these months finally broke, resulting in both her and the mod soul falling down to the ground with a yelp. Ichigo, who had been dozing off on top of his math homework, had been startled awake as a result, and after making sure the Kuchiki was in fact okay, the two, naturally, got into a reasonable discussion on how to solve this.

"It's not my fault your closet is so crappy!" Rukia exclaimed, looking away from said broken object as if that would make it more obvious that she was completely innocent in this.

""Not my fault" my ass! A closet isn't made for people!"

Foreheads collided as the two teenagers bickered, the remnants of the Kuchiki's bed crushing the tiny plushie next to them.

The orange head let out a sigh and stood up straight again, rubbing the side of his head in a frustrated matter. He flicked his wrist, casting his eyes on the little pointers of his watch. His scowl deepened.

"It's too late for me to get a few new boards to fix this. You'll have to sleep on the couch, or in Yuzu's room. The bed they got you is still there." He scoffed.

The petite woman scowled as well, uninterested in either of options. The couch involved too much of a lack of privacy, and the bed, although a friendly gesture, didn't spike her interest either. It was too...  _big_. Besides, it involved too much risk. Receiving any hollow locations with the youngest Kurosaki near was not a wise idea.

"You can take the couch, I'll sleep in your bed."

"What? No way." Ichigo protested, his voice raising in volume.

"I'm the guest. You should treat me with the utmost respect and-"

"Respect my ass! You're not a guest, you practically live here. Also, what kind of guest breaks people's furniture and then claims their bed?"

The Kuchiki crossed her arms and scoffed. A short silence fell, after which the orange head repeated the earlier gesture of rubbing his head.

"You can use all the blankets and the futon from the closet as a bed, so you can sleep on the floor. It's either that, the couch, or Yuzu's room. "

"Fine."

Ichigo scoffed again, before making his way past Rukia and the still struggling plushie. ''Get your stuff ready, I'm taking a shower.''  
The petite woman smirked in a victorious manner, satisfied that she did not have to leave the comfort of the room, and Ichigo's presence.

No that she would ever admit she slept better with the orange head near her.

She lifted a part of the broken board, freeing Kon- who was now clinging to her leg. She plucked him off, throwing him to a different side of the room for the umpteenth time that week. She sighed, unsure where to leave the boards, but decided she should at least move them out of the way. After having done so however, the orange haired Shinigami was still in the shower, and she found herself oddly unaccustomed to being in the room, and not in the confounding space of the small closet. She moved the needed blankets and futon as close to the male's bed as possible without it forming an obstacle, and lied down, but as soon as she pulled the blankets over her shoulders it felt…odd.

She spread her arms and legs, frowning when they graced over cold wooden floor, instead of bumping into closet walls. She moved around, snuggling up into the thick blankets in hopes of deceiving her mind that she was still in the closet. To no avail. Her scowl deepened, and she turned her head to the side, looking at the other teen's bed.

Well at least it had one wall next to it.

She sat up, still snuggled up into the blankets, looking at the bed with a questioning yet determined expression. No harm in trying it out right? So, opting for a quick jump, she threw her own blankets off and dived for the male teen's bed, shivering once as the cold fabric met her skin. She let out a satisfied sigh afterwards, rolling closer to the wall. Yes, this was a lot better, a dark spot to hide her face in, not to be bothered by the light. She closed her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips at the comfort of the other bed. She hid her face in the pillow, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

Ichigo smelled nice.

She instinctively breathed in through her nose, feeling and odd serenity overcome her senses. She had never really paid any attention to this before with anyone else. It was different. Then again, after everything that had happened, change was bound to have happened. With Ichigo's scent overwhelming her senses, sleep finally caught up with her. Surely he wouldn't mind. If he'd find her here he would probably just let her sleep in silence an-

With a yank, Ichigo pulled both Rukia and the covers of his bed, the girl tumbling backwards and landing on her butt with a yelp. She rubbed her behind, looking up at the male with obvious anger reflecting in her eyes.

''Oi! That wa-''

The Shinigami halted in the middle of her sentence, almost choking on her own words. The orange headed teen looked down at her, an annoyed expression on his face, and completely unaware that he was the reason the petite woman was now sputtering out her words.

''W-Why would you pull me out of the bed like that, Ichigo! W-without a shirt no less.'' Damn, why was she sputtering out the words like a little school girl. Trying to force back the blush that started to creep on her face, she pulled her lips up into a smug grin and crossed her arms, creating a different attitude. '' I would almost say you were up to something.''

The change was immediate, and her grin widened as Ichigo's cheeks flushed the slightest shade of crimson.  
''Haah?! No way.'' He spoke, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a 'X' like manner. When Rukia's grin did not fade, he scoffed and waved his hand in a dismissive manner, before turning around and picking up a shirt from his bed.

''Now get in your own bed, it's late and we have school tomorrow.'' He murmured, his head poking through the hole in his shirt.

Rukia nodded, although slightly disappointed when he lifted his blanket from her. But she lied down without any more protest and snuggled back into the blankets, closing her eyes in hopes of falling asleep. She ignored the thumping of Ichigo's feet on the floor as he turned off the lights before returning to his own bed, her scowl deepening at how light the room still was. At least, compared to the closet, this was something she would have to get used to.

She dozed off, but nothing more than that. No matter how hard she tried, she failed to fall asleep. Ichigo however, was fast asleep. His breathing had evened out in mere minutes, a light snore resonating through the room. Even Kon, who had long since gave op on any interaction with her, was asleep. Her eyes darted over to the orange head's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm.

Screw this.

She sat up, her blanket still hugged around her. Careful as not to make too many noise, she shuffled over to the bed and stepped on it at the feet's end. Lifting up the blanket so it wouldn't brush past Ichigo's exposed legs, she carefully moved to her earlier spot. Fortunately, Ichigo slept relatively close to the edge of the bed, leaving just enough room for her to squeeze herself between him and the wall. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she felt that odd serenity overcome her senses again, and her lips parted to allow a content sigh to escape. With the wall on one side, and Ichigo on the other side, she felt safe, comforted by the warmth radiating from his body. She smiled, shifting backwards a bit.

She didn't expect to be pulled right against him though.

Her breathing hitched and her heart skyrocketed at the unexpected occurrence. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of red, and she turned her head, ready to call out anything that would come to her mind. However, Ichigo's eyes remained closed, his breathing still at a steady Rhythm. She remained unmoving, afraid she might stir him awake if she so much as moved a muscle. After a minute or so, she slowly relaxed, her shoulders slumping down. Slowly, her breathing evened out as well, seemingly matching the rhythm of the male. There was one thing that needed to be done before she could really fall asleep though. Careful as to not make the orange head remove his arm, she turned around, facing him. Keeping close tabs on his expression for any signs of him waking up, she snuggled closer, just enough to let her forehead rest against his collarbones. His breathing tickled her skin, but she paid no mind to it. The smile returned to her lips as she closed her eyes, sleep finally catching up with her.

And as she drifted off to sleep, in the back of her mind, she registered the feeling of lips being pressed on top of her head, and a low rumbling voice wishing her a good night's rest.

A good night's rest indeed.


End file.
